Star Trek Battlefronts - Episode 2
by Daniel Greig
Summary: This is Part 2 of the the series. A new ship and a new crew take off from where the next generation left off. The USS Leviathan is the largest ship ever created by Starfleet. A Battle Carrier. She was built to take on the Dominion and the Borg. Join her crew for the adventures they encounter.


**EPISODE 2 "Commanders" Part 1 of 2**

(Episode opens with the USS Leviathan entering the Kenta System and meeting up with the 2 other starships.)

Black "Captain's personal log: After doing as much as we could to clean up the mess left by the Borg Adm Janeway has ordered me to rendezvous with 2 ships at the far side of federation space who were unable to join the fleet in the battle while conducting a rescue mission – which was probably a good thing because they will now head back to help protect earth as one of the few ships without having any damage. So far I have not received any info on who these young men are – I am sure they are fine officers but they will never be able to replace my 2 good friends lost to the Borg. After that we have been ordered to new co-ordinates but for the moment I am to be kept in the dark as to where and why"

(The camera turns from outside the starships to inside the Bridge of the USS Trident. USS Leviathan approaches on the main viewer – getting bigger and bigger – Camera turns to the Captain of the Trident who gets out of his chair)

Captain Kuma "My God I had heard the reports that this ship was big but I had no idea it was a moving starbase"

Ensign "Sir the USS Leviathan is hailing us sir"

Kuma "On Screen"

(Camera moves to the bridge of the Leviathan showing main viewer split screen with Captain Kuma and the other captain Wright)

Black "Captain Kuma – Captain Wright – a pleasure to meet you – unfortunately we don't have time for pleasantries so let's get right down to business – As ordered by Admiral Janeway I am here to take Commander Koval and Commander Lavioe off your hands as replacements for my 2 commanders lost in the battle with the Borg – Sorry to take them from you on such short notice – and so soon after they were promoted"

Wright "Orders are orders Captain – we might not always like them but we follow them just the same"

Kuma "And with that ship you have there Captain who are we to stop you!"

Wright "You are getting 2 fine officers here"

Black "Good, because I need them – please have them beam over as soon as possible – and thank you for your support – Leviathan out"

(Screen returns to a view of the 2 starships)

Black "I will be in my ready room – Lt Commander Dorn you have the Bridge"

Dorn "Aye sir"

(Captain gets up and goes off to his ready room – enters the ready room and has a seat at his desk – asks the computer to open a secured subspace channel to admiral Janeway – Janeway comes up on his terminal – after getting out of bed)

Black "Adm I am sorry to get you out of bed"

Adm "Yes I am sure you are Captain'

Black " Sir we have arrived ahead of schedule and are in the process of picking up the 2 new commanders that you have assigned me – So are you going to inform me as to the rest of my mission or are we to continue with the cloak and dagger routine"

Admiral " Do I detect a note of irritation in your voice Michael?"

Black "Sorry Adm I just like to know in advance what kind of situation I am taking my ship into; that's all"

Adm " I understand Michael – but I am afraid that won't always be the case – and that's why I picked you ahead of dozens of more senior officers to command Starfleet's finest ship ever produced – and the most powerful. For now all I can transmit to you is your next set of co-ordinates – when you reach there you will find out the rest of your mission – oh by the way have you met the new commanders yet?"

Black " No and I have not yet received their personnel files, But I trust you judgement admiral and I am sure these men are the finest young commanders Starfleet has to offer"(Adm Janeway raises her eyebrow and smiles a little)

Adm " Yes I am sure they will meet with your approval. Capt I remember when I first came back from the Delta quadrant that I saw you at the academy teaching swimming of all things"

Black " Yes Admiral I was there doing some advanced technology courses on the new weapons and armor that you brought back – they wanted to integrate swimming as a way to keep officers in better shape – I had been quite the swimmer in my younger days"

Adm "Oh captain I hear you still are – and requiring your officers to participate in swimming competitions on board"

Black "Yes, Admiral I find it's quite good for my officers to not only be in shape but to have a fun competitive spirit with each other as well"

Adm " Well Both your new commanders are quite the swimmers – probably better than you- I have an Idea why don't you have them meet you on your holodeck swim program as soon as they come on board – I think it will be an excellent first meet and greet – and perhaps they can kick your ass at the same time'

Black " I highly doubt it Adm"

Adm " Then I suggest that you get there ahead of them and start warming up – you are going to need it – Janeway out"

(Black sits back in his chair – "Kick my ass – I sincerely doubt that" ponders it for a moment then hurriedly gets up and heads out of his ready room – heads toward the transport pad – stops by the chief)

Black " Chief – the 2 new commanders are beaming aboard shortly – have you finished the maintenance of the Holodecks?"

Chief " Yes Sir'

Black " Good, because I will be meeting these 2 young men there for a competitive swim program and I intend to show them what this old fart can do"

Chief " Sounds like a great idea, you can beat any man on this ship captain I am sure of that"

Black " Thanks for your vote of confidence – still I want to get there ahead of them to warm up a bit – have the program up and running by the time I get there"

Chief " Aye sir"

Black " Lt Donavan – please have the new commanders report to holodeck one for a swim as soon as they arrive on board'

Donavan " Aye sir"

(captain beams out- Donavan comes over to the Chief )

Donavan " Has there been a change to the new commanders that we have been assigned?"

Chief " No Lt there has not –obviously the captain has not been reading the preliminary report you sent him - I think he is in for a little surprise – and I intend to make it even more surprising"

"Computer run captain's competitive swim program in holodeck 1 and make the following modifications to the replicators"

(scene switches to a large competitive pool arena the captain is swimming some lengths. He gets to the front of the pool and pulls himself out of the pool – camera following from behind – he begins with a forward stretch down to his toes – the camera then switches to his eyes mode as 2 sets of feet(small – female) appear in front of him – camera slowly pans up the 2 women's bodies as the captain straightens up – the 2 women 1 blonde the other brunette – extremely beautiful with amazing bodies – both wearing tiny bikinis – both women approx 28 to 30 – the captain seems a little shocked but can't take his eyes off the women's bodies for a few moments)

Black " Alright very funny, someone is playing tricks on me but I don't have time for fun and games right now – computer please delete these 2 lovely young ladies"

(nothing happens)

"Computer did you not hear my order to delete these holodeck characters?"

Computer " Request understood"

Black " Then why haven't you deleted the holodeck characters?"

Computer "There are no holodeck characters present on the holodeck"

Black " Excuse me ladies" (he walks around them) " Computer arch" (the arch appears)

"Computer run a diagnostic"

Computer " Holodeck 1 is running within normal parameters"

Black 'Obviously it is not (he looks back at the 2 women – Black to chief"

Chief " Go ahead Captain'

Black "Chief I thought you said the holodecks were functioning properly now"

Chief " They are sir"

Black " Chief this holodeck is not functioning properly – I have a meeting with my new commanders here in a few minutes and there are 2 women in bikinis – this could cause an un-needed distraction for them – please get this program fixed before they get here"

Chief " Sir I am showing that Commander Sarah Koval and Commander Jessica Lavoie are currently on the holodeck"

(Captain looks a little shocked and embarrassed)

Chief " Did you copy me sir?"

Black ' Yes chief, thank you – Black out"

(Black turns to the 2 women both now with their arms across their chests – even enhancing the breasts – he obviously show embarrassment but tries to hid it – he say's out load " Admiral Janeway!")

Comm. Koval " Did Adm Janeway do something wrong Captain?"

Black " No Commander -?"

Koval "Koval sir and this is commander Lavoie"

Black " No commander Koval the Adm did something right – I did something wrong"

Koval "Sir?"

Black " Never mind Commander, besides I find that first encounters work out best when I look like a complete ass(both smile a little) I believe - given the circumstances that we should reconvene in my ready room in 1 hour – that should give you time to make sure everything has gotten to your quarters properly"

Koval " Are you worried that we might be too much for you to handle – I mean in the pool sir'

Black " No commander I am quite sure I could handle either of you – and that is precisely the problem – besides that swim wear(camera pans to the bikini's – they now both have their hands on their hips) is not very effective for competitive swimming – that's if you want to keep it on"

Koval " Sorry sir but it was the only choice in the entire replicator system!"

Black " Yes commander, I am quite sure there was a malfunction after all – 1 hour"( he turns and heads into one of the change rooms)

Lavoie " You just loved that didn't you'

Koval " Every second of it"

(next scene Black returns to the Bridge)

Chief " So Captain how was the swim" (everyone turns to look- Captain notices)

Black "Very informative for me – obviously not for the rest of you" (they turn away)

Chief " I have no idea what you mean sir"

Black" I am sure you don't – also the replicators seem to be malfunctioning – women's bathing suits for the competitive program should be full piece – not bikinis"

Chief 'You are absolutely right sir there must be a malfunction I will fix it right away"

Black " Yes chief I am sure that it was just a malfunction – just make sure it does not happen again"

Chief " Of course sir"

(Black walks down and into his ready room wear he sits down at his desk – computer open up a channel to Adm Janeway")

Adm " Ah captain Black – finished with the swim so soon?"

Black " Actually Adm we skipped the swim and went straight to my quarters instead"

Adm " Michael since I know your reputation with the ladies and that it has only been an hour and a half – I must assume that it's a patent lie – otherwise I would be getting this com tomorrow"

Black " Well Katharine you certainly took advantage of my preconceptions quite effectively – no matter you know how much I like it when you take advantage of me"

Adm " It happens to the best of us Captain – and flattery won't get you out of this hole – these women are the finest officers available – they will serve you and the ship well I have no doubt – besides I feel much better having some women there to keep you in your place"

Black " So you think that I need to be looked after then"

Adm (laughs) ' What man doesn't need to be looked after Captain"

Black " I think I can do just fine Adm'

Adm " Michael – I picked you for this command because you are the best person for the job – period- let these women do their job assisting you with yours – that's why they are there – look at their records they are fine officers with the highest tactical skills – It's your choice which one will be your 1st officer but commander Koval should fit nicely – now I need you to get underway immediately to those co-ordinates – maximum warp – and Michael – good luck – Janeway out" (screen goes blank)

Black 'Captain to helm'

Helm " Helm Sir"

Black " I am sending you co-ordinates – set course and engage at warp 9.9 immediately"

Helm "That will take us to the edge of Breen space"

Black " I am aware of that ensign – engage"

Ensign "Aye sir"

Black (turns back to his computer console) " Computer bring up the service records of Commander Sarah Koval and Commander Jessica Lavoie"

(next scene Black is still looking at his computer when the door Chimes)

Black " Come" (in come Koval and Lavoie)

"Please commanders have a seat" (he directs them with his hand to the chairs across the desk – they both sit)

" I have just finished reviewing your service records – while short – they are quite impressive – you both started out as ensigns during the war with the Dominion and proved yourselves well in many engagements – landing promotions very quickly – since then your records have been stellar – I see why Adm Janeway sent you to me. Unfortunately only one of you can serve as my first officer and from what I see in your files it was a difficult choice, however, I have decided that it will be you commander Koval – congratulations"

Koval "Thank you sir"

Black " Commander Lavoie you will be my second officer – but don't think that leaves you with less responsibility – this ship has over 7000 personnel – you will have more responsibilities than any 1st officer in the fleet let me assure you – and I expect the highest level of excellence from you both"

Koval/lavoie " Yes sir"

Black I don't know how much you were briefed about this ship – but basically it's a battleship slash carrier – she carries 2 upgraded nebula class battle cruisers – which each of you will command when they are disengaged from the Leviathan – in addition she carries 7 of the new Defiant class destroyer and over 100 attack fighters. I see from your records that both of you served aboard the nebula class – so you must have so working knowledge of them – these ones are new with several upgrades so you are going to have to familiarize yourself with them and fast.

Koval/Lavoie "Yes sir"

Black " You both have a hell of a lot of work to do – before we will be arriving at our missions first stop – 7 days from now – by then I want you to be fully ready to take the Nebulas into battle if necessary – Koval you will command Nebula 1 – Lavoie nebula 2.

Koval "What is our mission sir?"

Black " Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that in 7 days we will be on the border of Breen space (some apprehension from both of them)

" I know both of you were on ships lost in the first battle with the Breen – so you know that it is imperative you be ready for anything – understood"

Koval/lavoie " yes sir"

Black " In addition I expect you to start assuming the duties that this ship requires of you – each is outlined here (he hands them both a pad)

" Now first things first – It's time to introduce you to the Bridge staff and then I will take you over to the Nebulas and get you started"

(over Comm.) " This is the Captain to all crew members of Nebula 1 and 2 please report to your ships immediately for inspection and command transfer – Black out"

(Black stands up and so do both commanders – He walks around the desk towards them – signalling with his arm to lead out)

Black " After you Commanders (they all walk out onto the bridge)

Black " Ladies and gentleman let me introduce you to our 2 newest officers – (he indicates with his hand) commander Koval – who will be my 1st officer and commander and Commander Lavioe who will be second in command"(Black turns toward the comm.)

" This is Lt Data – the son of the well known and late commander Data"

"Up there we have our Main tactical officer Lt commander Dorn our Chief of security Lt commander Donavan and our chief of engineering Lt commander Rulan. Now if you will follow me I will take you down to your ships and let you get to know those crew first"(they all head to the turbo-lift – as they almost get there Dorn calls the captain)

Lt Dorn " Captain could I speak with you for a moment'

Black " Commanders please wait for me at Nebula 1's main embarking area, I will be there shortly"(they both go off and into the turbo lift – Captain goes over to Lt Dorn"

Dorn " Sir should we be expecting trouble with the Breen?"

Black " I have no idea Lt but just the same I would like you to start battle drills immediately – I want to be prepared for anything when we arrive"

Dorn "Understood sir" (Black walks off and gets into the turbo lift)

(Scene switches to inside the turbolift with Comm. Koval and Lavoie)

Lavoie " Well?"

Koval " Well what?"

Lavoie "Don't you think it's funny that he didn't say one word about our meeting in the Holodeck?"

Koval " Not at all – he acted just like any man or good captain should – don't show your embarrassment to the crew – especially when you first meet them wearing a Speedo(they both laugh a little)

Lavoie 'Well, I did enjoy this whole morning quite a lot if you ask me – I always dread new assignments – but this one has to be the funniest yet"

Koval "I must say I have enjoyed it so far to"

Lavoie "Well one thing is for sure - he is by far the cutest captain that I have seen"

Koval" Shame on you commander we are supposed to be professionals here"

Lavoie "Don't give me that crap – you have had your eyes stuck on him from the moment he got out of the pool"

Koval "I most certainly have not"

Lavoie 'Lying does not become you Sarah – besides I was there the whole time – and I know that look – every girl does"

Koval " Just excited about our new command that's all"

Lavoie "Oh and I noticed his eyes as well – 1st officer Koval – I give it 1 month max before he asks you out'

Koval "1 month – that isn't even a challenge – or a bet – but I think we better just focus on all the work we have to do – and not men – at least for awhile"

Lavoie " Sure – if you can"

(Scene switches to Nebula 1 loading area – 2 commanders are waiting there for the Captain to arrive – in comes Black)

Black " Sorry to keep you waiting commanders I had to make a few stops – we have to prepare for whatever we might encounter 7 days from now when we reach our designated co-ordinates- so lets take you to the bridge – they get on the transporter pad) "Main bridge"

(Next scene is the Main bridge of nebula 1 as all three beam in)

Lt Commander Rhymes " Attention Captain on the Bridge"(all come to attention)

Black" At easy ladies and gentlemen – this is your New Commanding officer – Commander Koval – Computer transfer all command code to commander Koval'

Computer "All command code transferred"

Black" Commander this is Lt Commander Rhymes he will be your 1st officer here on Nebula 1. Lt Rhymes I expect you to get Commander Koval fully up to date on this ship and run several battle exercises in the next 6 days – understood"

Rhymes " Understood sir"

Black "Very well Commander Koval she's your ship now - make sure she's ready for battle. Commander Lavoie let's get you settled in on your ship – Keep me up to date Commander Koval"

Koval " Yes sir" (Black and Lavoie get on the transporter pad)

Black " Main bridge Nebula 2" (they beam out)

(Lt Rhymes starts to walk away)

Koval " Lt commander Rhymes – where are you going?"

Rhymes " I thought we would start with the engine room first – (he pauses – but she says nothing/waiting ) - sir"

Koval " Lt I might be new – and I may be young – but I am not inexperienced and I am in command here – is that understood"

Rhymes "Yes Sir"

Koval " Good now we will start here with the bridge will you introduce me to the staff please"

Rhymes " Of course – commander" (they start the personal introduction – then scene changes)

(Next scene is later in the day. Both commanders meet up in the lounge – Koval is sitting having a drink as Lavoie comes up and sits down"

Koval "Jessica I'm glad you finally got here to take that seat – I have already had 7 male officers ask for it'

Lavoie "Well I see your day is going better than mine"

Koval "Well the ship is amazing they have done so many upgrades since I was on a Nebula back in the War – but my first officer is a slightly older man who utterly resents a women as his commanding officer – and the fact that I am younger just make it even worse"

Lavoie "I am afraid I am in the same boat – maybe worse – my first officer is an older woman – passed up for command a few times"

Koval "ouch – well then it looks like I got the better deal – men are far more predictable and easier to control than a women' (they both share a laugh – then in comes the captain and goes up to the bar to get a drink – he talks to a few people – then starts heading over to the 2 commanders table)

Lavoie " Here comes Mr cutey – I mean captain – too bad your hair looks all twisted"

Koval "What(she starts to check it but then the captain is there)

Black" Commanders – I hope that I am not interrupting some serious discussions on your new duties?"

Lavoie "No sir – I mean we were just discussing what we were going to get done tomorrow - right Sarah? (still distracted about the hair comment)

Koval "Yes –yes tomorrow were going to start battle drills"

Black "Excellent – I will have you co-ordinate with Lt Dorn, he will be going through various fleets' battle simulations – so may I join you?"

Lavoie "Of course sir" (Black grabs a chair and sits down)

Black "Is there something the matter commander Koval you seem kind of distracted(she acts kind of shy for a moment – stops fiddling with her hair)

Koval "No sir it has just been a long day"

Black" Well that is something you are going to have to get used to on this ship. I hope you both didn't have any trouble with you ships or new crew? – Commander Koval?"

Koval "No sir everything went along quite fine – the crew are excellent"

Black" Really I had the distinct impression that Lt Rhymes was an egotistical male chauvinist who doesn't like women as his commanding officers – perhaps I was wrong about him?"

Koval "No sir that about sums it up – but I was quick to put him in his place and he's starting to come around"

Black(with a smile)" Excellent commander that's the kind of report that I want to here – from both of you – don't tell me what you think that I want to hear –tell me the truth –that way we can fix problems before they get out of hand – and you don't want personnel problems to get out of hand on a ship with over 7000 crew"

Koval/Lavoie "Yes sir"

Black "Well I expect good things from both of you – this ship is going to be the spearhead of the Federations defence for many years to come- so we better be the best – that being said I am going to retire to my quarters – good night ladies"

Koval/Lavoie "Good night sir"(he gets up and heads out)

Lavoie "You can stop worrying about your hair – it's perfect as always – besides he didn't seem to mind – he only looked at me once the whole time"

Koval 'I'm sure it's just because I am his new first officer –that's all"

Lavoie" Bullshit – but it's your loss – personally I think you should go knock on his door right now. And well, you get the Idea"

Koval "Jessica you are incorrigible"

Lavoie "And you have not had a good man in years – I have been your best friend since the academy – I know these things, remember"

Koval "So, I should just run to his quarters drop my uniform and push him into the bedroom!"

Lavoie "That sounds perfect"

Koval "It also sound like something that is not going to happen"

Lavoie 'Oh it will – trust me – maybe not tonight – but hopefully pretty soon"

Koval " You are crazy – you know that"

Lavoie "Yes and I have also seen quite a few fine young officers already on this ship"

Koval "What am I going to do with you?"

Lavoie 'nothing – but that one over there – (she indicates some of the officers across the room looking at them) – well see what he can do"

Koval 'I'm going to bed – alone -and I suggest that you do the same – remember this Is our first day on this ship – I don't want it to be our last"

Lavoie "Ok Miss Party Pooper – let's go" (they both get up and leave)

(Next scene is 6 days later – captain is sitting in his chair as the 2 commanders come and join him on the bridge)

Black "Ah commanders you are just in time – we have just reached our co-ordinates – I received updates on your progress during the last 6 days and I must say that I am impressed with how quickly you have fit in"

Koval/Lavoie "Thank you sir"

Black "Take your seats. Helm bring us out of warp"

Helm "Aye sir"

Black "Well the border of Breen space – comm. Anything on sensors"

Lt Data "Nothing sir for several light years"

Black" Middle of no-where – just here to hang out I guess – Mr Dorn begin a long range tachyon sweep for cloaked ships'

Lt Dorn "Aye sir. (a few seconds pass) I am detecting a cloaked Romulan warbird heading our way at warp 9 – est. time for arrival 2 minutes"

Black" Very well disengage the scan – I don't want to let the Romulans know we have been able to detect their NEW cloaking upgrades – helm bring us to a full stop"

Helm" Ready full stop sir"

Dorn " Should I raise shields sir"

Black" No Mr Dorn I have a feeling we are here to meet with this Warbird"

Koval "I wonder what they are doing so far from home – the Cardassians and the federation are keeping an eye on the Breen"

Black "We shall soon find out"

Dorn "The warbird has de-cloaked and is still on an intercept course – they have dropped out of warp"

Comm. " we are receiving an message from the warbird – audio only – a Sub-Commander Timlock would like to beam aboard to speak with you captain"

Black "Send them a message that he is welcome to beam aboard as soon as they are within range – Mr Donavan will you please meet him in Transporter room 1 and escort him to my ready room"

Dorn "Aye sir"

Black "Also inform all Defiants to get ready for departure – that goes for you as well commanders – be ready to take the Nebulas out on my command"

Koval/Lavoie "Aye sir" (they get up to leave – as does Lt Donavan)

Black "You Have the bridge Lt Dorn" (Black gets up and goes into his ready room)

(Next scene Black is sitting at his desk when the door chimes)

Black "Come' (in come Timlock and Donavan)

Black "Thank you Lt that will be all(he leaves) Please Sub-commander have a seat"

Timlock" When our High command told us Starfleet was sending only 1 ship to help us in our mission I was quite disappointed thinking that Starfleet did not take the threat seriously – now that I have seen the ship they have sent – I see they are taking it more seriously then I though – I had no idea Starfleet possessed such a vessel"

Black" Until a month ago most people is Starfleet had no idea we had this ship commander – she just finished secret trial and was commissioned only 6 weeks ago – she was built to handle any threat – dominion, Breen ,Borg"

Timlock "Or Romulan"

Black "Commander Timlock – despite that nasty incident recently with Shinzon – the Romulan/federation alliance is still intact"

Timlock "Of course it is commander and Romulus will not forget Captain Picard's assistance in getting rid of the renegade and restoring the Romulan gov't"

Black "We will both need our alliance now that most of our ships have been destroyed"

Timlock "What are you talking about captain?"

Black "I guess the communication blackout you have been under recently has spared you the bad news – more than a week ago 7 Borg Cubes attacked the Alpha quadrant – before they were stopped they destroyed most of the Klingon and Romulan fleets and a large part of the Federation fleet as well"

Timlock "Destroyed"

Black "Almost 2000 ships were lost"

Timlock(Pauses and looks distresses) "Well than Captain that makes our mission more important than ever"

Black "So what is this mission – what kind of serious threat are we facing – I have not been informed?"

Timlock "Yes there has been a need for some secrecy regarding this matter. 3 months ago my ship along with another Warbird were assigned to do a reconnaissance of Breen space – as we were entitled to do as outlined in the treaty – we were finished our primary recon and were heading home when we detected something unusual – 2 Dominion battleships operating near the edges of Breen territory with Romulan Cloaking Devices"

Black " 2 Dominion Battleships"

Timlock "Obviously they must have been using cloaking devices captured during the Tal –shiars failed mission into the Gamma Quadrant 8 years – they must have been modified to work with dominion ships – and ships 3 times the size they were intended for – so it was easy for us to detect them – but perhaps were still able to slip by your sensors at DS9 or any Federation/Cardassian Patrols"

Black" Well you have my full attention commander – so tell me what are they doing here?"

Timlock "We tracked them to a base on a planet just inside Breen space – which had been un-inhabited – but now contains a base of over 10,000 Jem harder – from our covert monitoring of their transmissions it appears they are Alpha Breed Jem harder who have come back to the Alpha quadrant to re-establish themselves – it appears that they have no connection to the Dominion, we have detected no Vorta, and they are manufacturing their own white on the planet"

Black "Where are the Battleships now?"

Timlock "They are orbiting the planet where the Jem Hadar base is our sister warbird is still there monitoring things from a discreet distance"

Black "So we have been sent here to destroy them I take it"

Timlock" Not just you captain, we are expecting 6 other Romulan Warbirds and 8 Klingon ships to arrive at these co-ordinates shortly"

Black " So many ships just for 2 Dominion Battle ships?"

Timlock "Not just 2 any more – there are now 5 Battleships, 2 Battle cruiser, 52 active Attack fighters and a fully operational Shipyard"

Black " 59 ships – are the Breen aware of this?"

Timlock" It is my opinion that they are aware but are deliberately staying clear of the system – at least for the time being – most likely to have some deniability if they were questioned. The Romulan, Klingon and Federation gov't decided a month ago not to find out what their plans are but to take them out – that was before the shipyard was operational and additional Jem harder vessels had arrived"

Black "So when do we go'

Timlock "Despite your ships size and obvious power, we were expecting the Federation to commit 8 ships as well – even then when the other ships we dispatch the situation was different"

Black "But the Federation has sent 11 starships and 100 attack fighters"

Timlock "When are these other ships going to arrive?"

Black "They have been here all along" (Timlock looks confused – but they are interrupted by Lt Dorn over the comm.)

Lt Dorn " Captain sorry to interrupt but 6 more Warbirds and 8 Klingon attack vessels have de-cloaked – they are hailing us"

Black" Understood Lt we are on our way(he gets up and walks around his desk) Sub-commander, after you" (they both walk out onto the bridge)

Black" Mr Dorn please put the Romulans and the Klingons on the main viewer"

Dorn "Aye sir"

(Main viewer goes to a split screen of the 2 commanders 1 Klingon – 1 Romulan)

Klingon Comm. "So the Federation has sent their mighty Borg destroyer to help in this little mission have they - I don't think you special torpedos will have the same affect on Jem harder vessels"

Black "Don't worry we have plenty of other weapons aboard"

Klingon "Strange since our sensors cannot detect what kind of armament you ship has"

Black "Perhaps you should have them look at them"

Klingon "Perhaps the Federation has some new technology they aren't willing to share – and are hiding under sensor dampening devices"

Black "Perhaps – but new federation technology is not what we are hear to discuss – that's why each of us has spies"

Romulan Commander(laughing)"Captain you would make an excellent Romulan"

Black" I shall take that as I compliment commander – now let's get down to business – it seems we have some rogue Jem harder to take care of"

Klingon "Obviously the Federation feels your 1 ship is as good as our 8 or 2 dominion Battleships"

Black "I assure you gentlemen this ship is more than 2 times as big as a Dominion Battleship and 5 times as powerful"

Klingon "So what you are saying is that your ship will handle the 2 Dominion Battleships and leave the 30 fighters and the base for us"

Black (starts to speak – but is cut off by Timlock)

Timlock " Sorry Captain – but they are not aware of the new situation"

Romulan Commander "What situation is this Sub-commander?"

Timlock "Forgive me sir but there has not been time to update you – and it would not have mattered since not enough ships were dispatched to begin with"

Romulan Commander "What do you mean not enough ships"

Timlock "Since you and the Klingons were dispatched – 3 more Battleships, 1 battle cruiser and 22 attack fighters have arrived"

Romulan Commander " What – 59 ships – and the federation has only sent this one"

Black "Not exactly Commander – Mr Dorn please scramble all starships and fighters"

Dorn "Aye sir"

(scene switches to bridge of nebula 1)

Koval "Alright people we are moving out – open main doors and clear all moorings"

Helm 'Aye sir clearing all moorings" (shows doors starting to open on main viewer)

(scene switches to Defiant bay as all 7 ships power up and start moving – scene switches again to outside the Leviathan from above and behind where the 2 Nebula doors are opening and the defiant and fighter doors are opening – then all the ships start coming out – they take up position around the Leviathan with the Romulan/Klingon ships ahead of them – scene switches back to the bridge of the Leviathan)

Black "You see gentlemen we have brought more ships than you"

Romulan Comdr "Very impressive Captain – I don't know who should be more concerned the Jem harder or US – how many of these Battle – carriers does the Federation possess?"

Black "Only 30 for the moment"

Romulan "30!? – ah Captain you had me there for a moment – but you must be joking of course"

Black "Perhaps –let's not forget Gentlemen we are all allies now – let's not forget that – why don't the 2 of you beam over and we will go over an attack strategy"

Klingon/Romulan "agreed"

(Next scene is in the observation lounge – with the 2 Romulans – 1 Klingon , Captain Black and Lt Dorn(tactical)

Captain Black " Thank you for coming aboard"

Romulan Commander "Captain I must say your ship is very impressive – and the other ships that she carries make for a formidable fighting force – however – I must tell you this mission should not proceed – we call and wait for re-enforcement to arrive – 59 ships a large base and shipyard – against our 27 ships + your small fighters – and what if the Breen show up? No I say we wait"

Black" I have already contacted the Cardassians and they are sending 14 warships to assist but they will not arrive for 4 or 5 days'

Romulan Commander" Then we will wait here"

Timlock" We can't wait"

Romulan Commander" Sub-commander Timlock – I am in command of the Romulan fleet and I will say what it does"

Timlock" Forgive me commander – I have not been able to inform you of the rest of the situation"

Romulan Commander 'Well"

Timlock "The shipyard has been under full operation for almost a month – operating 27 hours a day – within 5 to 6 days they will have 30 more Battle cruiser and 100 more Attack fighters ready to be deployed"

Klingon" How could they be building them so fast – where are they getting all the materials – the Breen must be assisting them"

Timlock "We have not seen evidence directly linking them – but when the last group of fighters arrived they were escorting 30 large dominion freighters - 2 days later the Freighters left and arrived back again 1 week later – we don't know where they went – but they were fully supplied again"

Klingon "It must be the Breen"

Romulan Commander 'Considering that most of the Romulan, Klingon and Federation fleets have been virtually destroyed it could be up to 2 months to get a fleet together – and that would be including the Cardassians – then It will take another month to get a fleet here and reach the base"

Timlock "By that if they continue to receive supplies at the current pace – they could have another 90 Battle cruisers and 300 more Attack fighters ready for deployment – and perhaps even another Battleship could arrive"

Klingon "So we could be dealing with 6 Battleships, 120 Battle cruisers and over 400 attack fighters- plus an even more fortified base and shipyard – we would require a fleet of 700 starships to insure victory"

Romulan "Unusual for a Klingon to say we need more ships then them to assure victory – has the Klingon Empire grow soft or cautious?"

Klingon "I was merely indicating that they would be required if 2/3 of the force were Federation and Romulan ships"

Romulan "Our Warbirds could out match your ships in any battle any day"

(Klingon stands up)

Black "Gentlemen – if the fighting starts in here then it is a guarantee that they will win – no matter how many ships we have"(Klingon sits down)

"Of course the Klingon's estimates are only right if the Breen don't decide it's time to add a few hundred ships to the mix and head out - they could do a lot of damage before they could be stopped – perhaps in our weekend condition they could take over the entire Quadrant.

Klingon "So what do we do"

Black "We attack – and we attack now"

TO BE CONTINUED….. (suspenseful music plays)

24


End file.
